


太中 《落日熔金》

by Athos2001



Category: self - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athos2001/pseuds/Athos2001





	太中 《落日熔金》

港黑太宰X人鱼中也  
私设 与谢野为港黑工作 … 

“最好是能采集他的精液样本。”  
“我知道了。”冷风裹夹海水味着灌入肺中使得声音听起来像是从鼻后腔发出的，这里空气温度很低。  
太宰治和与谢野晶子沿着高硬度金属玻璃墙直走，白大褂的下摆随着他的动作在身后轻轻扬起。  
四天前深夜，港口黑手党的据点悄悄运进一口用黑布裹紧的，不断往下渗水的大箱子。冰冷生硬的巨型起重机，如忠心而丑陋的怪物一般为这片黑手党所统治的灰色海域竭诚服务着。它短暂地破坏了海湾的死寂。  
不同于以往运送古董，  
这次的货物是一尾漂亮的雄性人鱼。  
物种人鱼就像异能特务科一样，对外宣称不存在。实际上，光港口黑手党就设有专门研究和捕捞人鱼的两个支部，倒不是真为了科学研究。  
捕捞到的人鱼尸体，除自留一部分外，其他以合理价格转售给政府。活体人鱼十分稀罕，屈指可数的几尾在黑市以骇人听闻的价格秘密交易已经是近十年前的事了。作为交易品的人鱼也按品相由低到高分为CBA三级，等级通常作为代号的前缀，每一尾被捕捞的人鱼都有自己的代号，即便是尸体。  
远看近看，代号A5158都是不折不扣的漂亮家伙，常年无法晒到日光的皮肤显着苍白，柔软的珊瑚橙色卷发下是秋湖一般澄澈的蓝色眼睛。腰腹部几近透明的拳头大小的鱼鳞越往下越细密，随着游动青色的鱼鳞微微舒展，折射出金属泛光的质感。人鱼捕捞时遍体鳞伤，背部淤青像是冲击到巨型钝物所致，左腰侧被水下动力桨割裂一道十厘米长的口子，现在，淤青消失，伤口愈合到仅剩一痕，隐淡的痕。  
“愈合能力优异。”笔尖在光滑的纸张上移动。太宰治向与谢野揶揄道，“医生，你怎么不把他打个半死，一刀剪进泄殖腔取出精囊再用「请君勿死」治好？那样多省事，我现在可是在牺牲宝贵的睡眠时间给一条不能吃的鱼作记录。”  
“……‘不要用异能力，那样太便宜他了。’当初满脸兴奋这样说的是谁啊？”  
“我只是心血来潮。况且你也没有同意我的提议不是吗？”  
太宰治当初面对手术台上伤得不轻的A5158，曾兴致勃勃地向主刀医师与谢野晶子提议过，给人鱼只来一剂肌肉松弛剂，强制意识清醒却无法动弹，再往其头顶悬一面镜子，像片生鱼片似的一刀刀慢慢给他片下来。而他本人眼仁剧烈一抖，痛苦不堪又惊恐万状地目睹全程。  
与谢野晶子自持见过世面，也被眼前的男人吓了一跳，她抱着双臂搓了搓，绝不是因为冷的缘故，喃喃自语道，刽子手。此刻与谢野蹙眉凝神，她很肯定自己的记忆不会出现偏差，印象里A5158曾经被捕捉过，可惜逃跑了，组织把原因归结于鱼小网大。  
“……他有名字，好像叫中原中也来着。”  
“了解。”太宰治不痛不痒应了声，一言不发换上潜水服，“实验记录员太宰治，对象是一尾雄性人鱼，在册录入编号为A5158。”他拉了拉供氧设备的带子确认紧实，对摄像机比个OK手势，  
“三，二，一。”  
扑通——  
他后跃入水，轻巧翻转一下，很快在波光粼粼的透蓝色海水中看到快速朝他游来的目标。太宰治取出随身准备的鳕鱼肉，伸手晃了晃。  
过来。  
人鱼不时轻甩末端淡至透明的尾鳍，拨出细碎的珍珠沫。相比食物，他明显对紧身黑色防护服的小哥更感兴趣一点儿，他不遗余力地扑到自己怀里。  
太宰治直被蹭得胸口痒痒，与之拉开一点距离，身段轻灵的人鱼如一片丝绸环绕着他，欢炽不已。  
好小子。太宰治沉郁的深棕色眼睛微亮了一下，不时轻抚他的背部。  
这时，人鱼朝他露出了孩子似的笑容，太宰顺势搂住他的腰，从上到下轻抚着，亲昵地用额头碰了碰他的额头，这是人鱼的求爱信号。  
人鱼困惑地眨了眨眼，似乎在分辨面前的求爱者是不是雌鱼。他这迟疑的神情，让太宰治忍俊不禁，自己当然不是雌的，也不是母的。突然，他愣了一下。  
退到巨型水箱盲区的与谢野晶子监视摄像机的影像，太宰应该用采集器探位置了才对，可是他却中途放弃，离开水箱。看着被关闭的摄像，她懊恼地扶了把额头。搞什么名堂。  
碍于身份，与谢野晶子不便诘责黑手党干部。她欲言又止的模样倒是得到了困惑来源本人的答复。  
慢慢走来的太宰治脖子上挂了条毛巾吸收黑褐色发丝聚集垂落的水珠，把手里的东西往与谢野桌上一抛，我今天不舒服。  
与谢野晶子看着桌上的生鳕鱼肉，有点不信自己的耳朵，背后传来关门声，与谢野越想越莫名其妙，她扶着楼梯扶手登上水箱，朝碧波荡漾的水面轻声喊道，“中也。”  
与谢野又唤了两声。  
水面哗啦一下，冒出半颗脑袋，尾鳍轻轻拍了拍水面。  
“你饿了吧？”与谢野晶子刚伸手去碰身边盛鳕鱼的铁桶，人鱼摇了摇头，伸手扒拉高出一截的玻璃沿，脖颈左右侧三道隐淡细密的鳃状膜翕动着，他似乎有着鳃肺两用的呼吸方式。  
中原中也满怀期待仰面朝自己微笑，又像怕被人冷冰冰拒绝，失落地垂下又长又湿的睫毛。与谢野看到这幅模样，心顿时软了半截，这水箱真大啊，规模相当于半个标准规格的展览用水族箱，只有中原中也一尾鱼，想来也会很寂寞吧。尾崎红叶当初看见他，扼腕叹息道如果自己有钱，一定会收养这个孩子。  
快到人鱼的交配季了，这几天是中也状态最好的时候。与谢野决定安排他人另找时间来配合完成实验，反正太宰治那家伙是不指望了。  
二  
一只蹲在凳子上的三花猫。  
它用爪子轻轻拂脸，瞳孔在光线昏暗的地方放得很大，爱猫的人看见这般情景还觉得怪可爱的，因为整张猫脸像小婴儿，引起人本性的爱怜；惧猫的人看见浑圆的瞳孔，就想到夜魅的幽灵，怕得不得了。猫咪慵懒地蜷伏着，两只肉肉的爪子缩在胸前，那双漆黑浑圆的猫眼，好奇地盯着吧台前的三人，左边标准黑手党，中间比黑手党还黑的黑手党和右侧最不像黑手党的黑手党。  
“你上次已经给我讲过一个白雪公主的故事了，”男子扬起脸，灯光正好落在他的胡茬上，他偏过头看身边西装革履的青年，“这次又是什么？”  
“人鱼啊，半人半鱼的怪物。”  
“那种，为了爱情在甘愿在拂晓之际化作泡沫的童话生物吗？”语气倒是有几分敬重。  
太宰治愣了一下，随后哈哈大笑起来，肩头不住颤抖，“织田作，你真有意思。我又没说童话故事，传说里的美人鱼可是个老妖婆，专门挑你这种实诚人下手。”  
听到“专门挑你这种实诚人下手”，一旁的坂口安吾没忍住笑出了声，“也不能因为这个怪织田作，一般人也会先想到耳熟能详的童话故事吧。”织田作之助默默饮酒表示赞同。  
“说起来，太宰，这批次人鱼有活体吗？”  
“有没有活的，身为情报员的安吾应该比我更清楚才对。”太宰治轻轻摇晃着杯里的酒液，默认之前的问题，“黑市已经开始竞标了。”  
让我们干杯庆祝。  
三只酒杯碰在一起，叮当作响。  
傍晚的时候，森鸥外曾传唤过太宰治。  
中年男人站在巨大的落地窗前，背着手欣赏着落日奇景，人影拉得又细又长，投射在血一样黑红的波斯地毯上。整个空间折射着诡异的像教堂玫瑰彩玻璃的光，他告诉身旁的青年，当初选这里作为首领会议室，正是因为能看见横滨的落日。  
炙热的骄阳被水蒸汽折射扭曲了形状，看起来像熔化了的黄金，四散的橘红色云气更像是火星，随着落日西沉葬身赤红的大海。

“那里就是爆炸的地方。”  
森鸥外朝远处一块飘着淡淡黑烟的地方扬了扬下巴，黑烟是爆炸产生的废物不完全燃烧发出的，经过高压水枪喷射后仍然有不少残存物，规模不小的爆炸。  
“中原中也的同伴呢？”  
“很遗憾，全部死亡。黑手党只是捡漏了，就算与谢野晶子，面对一堆烂肉也无能为力。人鱼种群因为此次惊动可能要销声匿迹二十年了。”森鸥外淡淡惋惜，并不是为生命，而是为损失的几百亿，“中也的异能力救了他一命。你和他交流过了吗？他貌似不会说话。”  
“他会。”太宰治忽然笑颜大开。  
“什么？”森鸥外颇感兴趣。  
“他对我说‘杀了你。’”

“意外让人喜欢不起来的孩子啊……”森鸥外摇摇头，“你为什么不提醒与谢野晶子中原中也能操控重力呢？”  
“因为想看看被天真外表欺骗的人知晓真相的彻底绝望和惨痛。首领不觉得这很有趣吗？”

森鸥外注视太宰片刻，这个藏在绷带背后的青年也有着一副天真面孔，不少敌人付出生命的代价才知道变态往往长相最人畜无害的道理，“……你和那尾人鱼很像。”  
“请不要把我和那种家伙混为一谈。”太宰治又双眼发亮地问森首领有没有N2胆碱受体阻断药，他想尝试新的自杀方法。  
“没有。”  
“其实是首领不想给吧。”  
“太宰君知道就好。”某些时候森鸥外也对他感到头痛，他作出退让，“……阻断药免谈。不过我可以给你别的，稍微不那么厉害。在这之前，还得让你帮我做一件事。”  
三  
两个试图亲近人鱼的实验员，遭受人鱼异能力袭击与巨型水箱底部像两块异名磁极迅疾吸引在一起。其中一位因为底部水压过高压碎了胸骨，碎裂的部分扎进了心脏当场死亡。  
“我没拉住……”与谢野晶子回去后觉得太宰治的反应不对劲，暂时停止了实验活动，但她还没来得及通知同部门的梶井。梶井基次郎面对新鲜的活鱼比研究纺锤体似的柠檬炸弹还要兴高采烈，非要采集皮样。他让部下全副武装。两脚兽重装上阵的模样吓坏了人鱼，反应过激造成实验员一死两伤，并且强烈拒绝进食。  
“物以稀为贵嘛，不要去破坏自然法则。”太宰治摆摆手，下一秒突然紧张地捂紧胸口，少女作态般担忧道，  
“唉，可是——你们怎么能让把我推出去？他要是咬我怎么办，与谢野姐姐。被一头鱼咬成碎片可不是什么漂亮死法。……好可怕好可怕，布满红血丝的眼睛死死瞪着我，犬齿三厘米长，又黄又臭挂着黏糊糊的涎水。”  
“……你说的是狗吧，太宰。”  
“狗和中也没什么区别，都想咬死我，呜。”  
一旁的部下已经悄悄擦了三回汗。

“你还是那么喜欢开玩笑。要和他单独待会，这是首领的命令。”与谢野晶子招呼部下一起离开，末了嘱咐他，“注意安全，太宰。”  
门外脚步声渐渐远去。  
“真没办法啊。”登上水箱顶部的太宰治心想这家伙就是个麻烦。  
他单膝着地半蹲下来，用刀割破了手，伸进海水里，血雾立刻小范围四散蔓延开了。冰冷的咸水激得伤口一阵阵刺痛，这点疼痛是钓鱼必要的饵料。突然，他的手被另一双手抱住，灵巧的唇舌像章鱼的小吸盘一样吮吸伤口处的血液，舔弄得酥麻不已，几分钟后疼痛渐渐消失了。  
太宰治看着已经不再流血的伤口还有愈合的迹象，托起人鱼的下巴，“早知道好这口，那些人也不会喂你鱼肉了。”  
“滚开。”没一点好气。这是他除“杀了你”，在水族箱这几天说的第二句话。  
“刚刚舔够我的血现在叫我滚开，你都不道声谢谢的吗？”  
人鱼一言不发瞪他，目光落到他西装衬衫的领带上。  
两人短暂而沉默地对视一阵。  
太宰治率先露出一个妥协的微笑，伸手摘掉领带后卡着的小玩意，骨节分明的修长手指在他眼前捏碎窃听器。  
中原中也压抑已久的出离愤怒让后槽牙咬得咯咯作响，“……要我谢什么？谢你们害死我同伴，把我打得重伤，差点没在手术台上片掉我？”  
太宰治仿佛早就知道他会激动这般，无可奈何摊手，“对你同伴的死我表示遗憾，但爆炸和你的重伤真不是黑手党干的。我们顶多算得利的渔翁而已。”  
“怎么知道你不是在骗我？”  
“中也，我何必骗一个不久就要被卖掉的商品呢？”  
中原中也心脏一紧，他望着那只用绷带缠着的眼睛，看不见一点光，突然很想夸夸面前的人，夸他够无情。中也很清楚被抓住是什么下场，不过同样的话从他嘴里说出来无情得让人想哭了。  
“你知道吗？那些漂亮的大姐非常喜欢你，”太宰治揪住他的头发，强迫他与自己对视，“可是你沉不住气，中也。顶着螃蟹一样的头发，浑身散发鱼市三天卖不出去的腐鱼气味，对我装出低柔的样子，你笑死人了。”  
一拳猛的照脸。  
力气不小。太宰治身子一歪，脑袋嗡嗡响了很久，一股劲力扯着衣领将自己摔进水里。耳边全是中原中也暴躁的声音，“杂碎，你那一脸青花鱼浮在空中半死不活的表情真是让我厌恶至极，老子今天就要把你削成巨型水母的卵。”  
异常激烈的胡搅蛮缠。  
人类的气力本就不敌人鱼，一旦入水更是优势全无。拳拳实心，如暴雨般的击打，太宰治几乎听见了骨头闷断的声响，他喷了好几口鲜血，染红的海水又倒灌回肺中，引发剧烈的呛嗽。完全没有再动手的必要，不出三分钟他就会窒息而死。  
即使盛怒之下，人鱼也没有真的想杀死他。太宰治失去意识一点点下沉，柔软的黑色卷发如绸带一般飘动，绷带四散。他死了自己一点好处都没有。权衡利弊后中原中也极不情愿地快速游下去抱住了他，还不等用嘴引渡空气，怀里的人一把推远自己，悄悄按下手中的按钮。  
水箱底部所有的排水阀突然开启，涡轮叶片高速转动。这家伙……中原中也愣住了，只能用他想到的一个什么词，老奸巨猾来形容。  
海水退得很快，太宰治已经扶着另一面玻璃墙勉强站立，现在水只没过他的胸口，并且还在以惊人的速度消退着。空荡荡的水箱里回荡他得意忘形的笑声，他笑得差点重新摔进水里，又撑着膝盖呕了一大口鲜血，头上的血和鼻血不断滴落。  
“我藏了一个控制器。”太宰治用昂贵的西装袖子擦了擦鼻血，疯笑似乎止住了一些，“因为害怕我真的死了而提前被黑手党杀死才来救我，是这样没错吧？中也，我早就说了，你沉不住气。”  
中原中也被逼到一处浅浅的水洼，修长的青色鱼尾无力地搁在冰冷的瓷砖上，他揣着一副不知道怎样是好、破罐破摔的态度，“……废话少说，杀剐随便。”暴露在空气中久了些，他奇怪地没有缺氧扑腾起来，青色的鱼尾部分似乎变得松了，遮住隐隐约约的新生的双腿。  
“哎——？这不是能变人吗？”太宰治慢慢蹲了下来，苍白的手覆上去有意无意地帮他一点点撕去沾着血、黏滑的，胎膜似的鲛衣。

双腿与人类的一般无二。与谢野留意到他有鳃肺两套呼吸系统，早上报给了森首领。“他们还真是没猜错啊，黏黏的蛞蝓。”  
“滚开！给我适可而止一点啊！”  
“不是你说随我处置的吗？”太宰治看了看他发红的耳朵，停住手，捂着嘴咳两下后站起来摇摇晃晃往回走，“行了行了……给你打成这样，怕是活不过今晚。”  
“你早点死啊白痴，在地狱里也是讨人嫌的恶鬼！”中原中也扯着嗓子朝着他吃力的背影大喊道。  
太宰治的手顿了一下，他什么也没说，捞起西装外套后顺着水箱扶梯上去了。  
四  
太宰治睁不开眼睛，只能感受到一点微弱的光，是手术室的无影灯。  
“真难得啊，干部大人，也有你伤成这样的时候。”与谢野晶子的笑声中透着心疼。太宰治总在玩死别人和搞残他自己的道路上头也不回的狂奔，只是后者很少成功过。她一直很怕医治太宰治，因为他的异能无效化其他异能，必须抓住心脏骤停的0.5秒发动「请君勿死」，稍有闪失，世上就会少一个有趣的怪人，“中也下手太狠了。”  
“能不提他吗……”一听中原中也的名字，太宰治全身的骨头自我厌恶似的散架作痛，“赶紧送我下地狱。”  
“首领说了中也还要在你身边待一段时间。”  
“你让我死吧，”  
他情绪一激动，黏着血块的喉管发出低弱的嘶叫，他抓住与谢野的手臂，泫然欲泣，“不要救了。与谢野姐姐，学医救不了太宰治的。”  
“撒娇也没用。”  
与谢野晶子扯出一个阴暗漂亮的笑容，高举起嗡嗡作响的电锯。

“我一点也不想当中也的保姆。”  
脱胎换骨的太宰治顶着他一如既往漂亮的皮囊和仍旧腐烂的灵魂飘荡到中原中也面前，他伸出手按了按中也的黑色礼帽，礼帽下珊瑚橙色的头发用一根皮筋干练低束着，“森先生对你真不错，你现在看起来人模狗样的。”  
“把脏手给我拿开！你也不赖啊，我还以为你给恶魔倒洗脚水去了。”  
“其实中也很怕我死掉，我死了中也别想活着出去。”  
“懒得和你吵，”中原中也强压怒火，指着脖子上红点闪烁的项圈，“喂，这是什么？”  
“我看不清。”太宰治眨了眨眼。  
“喏，”中原中也把衣领拉得更开了些，“这个。”  
“还是看不清。”太宰治索性把他压到墙上，俯下身有模有样地察看，热息喷吐在中也裸露的皮肤上，他痒痒得直想躲，却被太宰一把摁住了，“别动。是炸弹。”  
“炸弹？”中也倒抽一口冷气。  
“如果我是你就不会碰它，”太宰治幽幽说道，中也在他的目光下缩回了想扯项圈的手，“无论异能还是蛮力……暴力拆弹都会引起爆炸，你应该不想看见自己身首异处吧？”  
“那要怎么样才能拆除它？”  
太宰治退出三步远，晃了晃手上的终端，“只要按下绿色按钮就好了。”  
“哈？合计着你刚说看不清是耍我啊！”连炸弹是谁安的都不用问了。  
“既然把你放出来怎么可能这点准备都没有呢？”太宰治微笑着向他介绍一抹在旁等候多时的倩影，“我请来了一位很喜欢你的大姐姐，她会带你四处转转的。” 末了警告他，“一旦你有任何僭越动作，随时送你上西天。”  
中原中也嗤了他一声，伸出手臂让绯红色和服袖子里的手搭了上来。  
“呀，中也君真有绅士风度。”  
他被温柔的女声夸得有些飘飘然。

五  
中原中也此前一直生活在深海，对岸上生活了解得不多，即便有着能幻化人形的能力，所用之时也是少之又少。他本能地逃避和厌恶着人类。有时来到浅海觅食，人鱼同伴不慎被渔民生锈的鱼叉或者潜伏的礁石所伤，近海水域污染重，不仅对伤口的愈合起不到任何促进作用反而会感染恶化伤口。他的同伴都是普通人鱼，没有他这样的愈合能力，伤口暴露得太久了会吸引鲨鱼之类的攻击性鱼类。中原中也记得人类的一些常规药品，他把几种消炎和止痛药背得翻来覆去。等到天黑的时候，就上岸穿起事先藏在岩石底下的衣服，像个普通人那样走进药店，熟悉地报出药名，拿完后趁着夜色匆匆回去。人类之间的交易不是以物换物，他们用一种上面印了人头的纸张。没有这种纸张的时候，中原中也会利用异能迫沉路过的船只，上面往往有不少好东西，当然也包括那种印了人头的纸张。  
他杀了很多人，也像孩子王一样照顾那些小家伙很久，直到自己十七岁，他们因为爆炸尸骨无存。  
中原中也和尾崎红叶路过一家街机游戏厅，他停住脚步，想起有个叫藤井的孩子好多次央求无论如何也要带一架掌上游戏机回去，过分的欢喜让他无视自己解释了半天机子进水会坏掉，只是因为自己曾经吹嘘过这种好玩的东西，藤井便深深记住了，仿佛中也是什么了不起的大人物。上面更新换代的花花绿绿的像素招式，藤井一定会喜欢的，中原中也想。

“为什么要带我来熟悉人类的东西？”中原中也问道，他并不排斥身旁这个身上散发冷香的女子。  
“这是组织的安排，就算太宰也是奉命行事。浪漫的说法，是想让中也你快乐一点吧。”说到“太宰”的时候 ，中原中也厌恶地拧起两条眉毛，尾崎红叶十分好奇，“怎么了吗？你好像很不待见他。”  
“那种阴暗的家伙。讨厌还来不及。”  
尾崎红叶看着他，“我有些话想说，怕你不高兴。还是不说好了。”  
“无妨。”  
“好吧，”尾崎红叶浅浅一笑，她的笑有着某种哀而不伤、高贵的使人安定的力量，“我觉得你和太宰某些地方是相通的。”  
“和他？都在地球上呼吸也算的话那我承认。”  
“不，是对人类的困惑。”尾崎红叶抬头看了一眼蓝天，“非人类的中也一定对人类有  
着很深的困惑吧。人与人之间的尔虞我诈，勾心斗角，假借爱之名义的谎言与欺骗……其实  
我们有时候也搞不懂这些，生活在这种环境下早已分不清真假虚实了。太宰十四岁自杀被森首领救起，至今仍挣扎在这种困惑之中。或许他也非常渴望有人能走进他的内心。……哎呀哎呀，这些都是我猜的。毕竟太宰是个难以捉摸的人。”  
中原中也沉默了一阵。他想起自己当初朝太宰治虚弱的背影大喊“在地狱里也是讨人嫌的恶鬼”时，他手指微微痉挛的模样。中也一点也不难过差点把他打死，却有些后悔说了那句话。  
“中也，要吃冰淇淋吗？”尾崎红叶的手中多了两个顶着颗圆球的锥形食物。  
“冰淇淋是什么？”  
“甜的，你吃吃看。”  
“谢谢。”中原中也接过它，上面冒着淡淡的冷气，他喜欢一切接近深海低温的事物，除了太宰治。甜甜的像雪一样在舌尖上融化的感觉意外美妙，他慢慢露出了笑容，“好吃。”  
“中也君多笑笑吧，真好看。”  
他摸了摸鼻尖，目光不知道该落到哪里。  
人类就像住在钢筋丛林里似的。中原中也提出想去海边走走，临了手里又多了两个冰淇  
淋。  
“这么吃会腹泻的，”尾崎红叶和他来到一处断崖，她默默撑起那盏纸伞，夕阳似乎比日头最盛的时候还耀眼，“不过你体质特殊，准许多吃两个啦。”  
两人沉默地站了一会，感受微风的吹拂。  
“那两个人在干什么？”中原中也注意到海滩上一对迎着夕阳拥吻的男女。“引渡空气吗？”  
“岸上可不缺氧。”尾崎红叶比他更早注意那些，目睹了之前的场景，她明白这不过是闹别扭的情侣小打小闹又和好了，“一种道歉的方式罢了。人总是这样。”  
“是吗。”  
中原中也的脑子飘过一句话:亲吻是表达道歉的方式。  
夜幕降临时，尾崎红叶把他带了回去。中原中也目前直属太宰治本人，可是现在却看不见太宰的人影。  
“太宰先生在射击场。”旁边的部下向尾崎红叶鞠了一躬。尾崎红叶转过头用目光询问  
中也的意思。  
“我想睡觉。”中原中也坦诚了自己的想法，不尽快回到水箱的话，他浑身不舒服。持着枪的黑衣人解释道，  
“十分抱歉，通行卡在太宰先生手上。如果您需要去射击场，我可以给您带路。”  
“……”中原中也婉拒了尾崎红叶陪自己过去的好意，和她道别后跟随黑衣人向射击场前  
进。  
意外的是，太宰治睡着了。  
“他经常这样吗？”中也指了指以一种奇怪姿势趴在沙发上的睡着的人，他的左腿挂在沙发靠背上，脸埋进沙发缝隙里，发出雷鸣般的鼾声。偌大的射击场只有一张单人沙发，应该特意搬过来的。  
“呃，”黑衣人不知道该怎么回答，也许这只是上司想出来的一种新式自杀方法，用沙发把自己闷死，他可不能那么说，求生欲使他汗如雨下，“太宰先生只是累了……吧。那如果您没有别的需要，职责在身，恕我告辞。”  
“辛苦了。”  
中原中也开始在射击场内四处溜达  
，这里大得可以听见皮鞋走动的回音。光线很暗，四面漆黑，三分之二的面积用来作为靶场，机械控制的人形靶子以可调控的速度左右移动着，旁边整整一面墙用来悬挂各式各样的枪支。他能认出其中几种，看见黑帮在船上火并时用过，应该都是冲锋枪。底下的架子上整齐码放着一排包装完好的盒子，很沉，有一些开着的，黄澄澄的尖头子弹散乱着。  
这玩意是罪恶和暴力的象征。  
他跃跃欲试。  
不用枪，枪他不会用。  
而且，自己的玩法高级多了。  
“重力操纵。”中原中也沉着声音缓慢念道，盒里的其中一颗子弹悬浮半空，金属外壳渡着层暗红色的光。它看起来像羽毛一样轻飘，却瞬间化作千钧之力以破空的速度冲了出去，完美避开了所有移动靶，直直轰入尽头的墙体。  
自己应该叫青花鱼起床了。  
他折回去踢了沙发一脚，“喂！起来。”  
扑通。太宰治掉了下来，他慢慢睁开眼睛，眯了一会后才看见中原中也，“……我成格列佛  
了？”因为躺着，从下往上看中也像伟岸高大的巨人。  
“你吃什么了？”中原中也闻到一种从他身上发出来的有些冲鼻子的芳香气味，伸手，“我要回去睡觉。”  
太宰治眨了眨眼，“中也多大了，睡觉还要拉着我？”他误以为中也伸手是想拉自己一把，顺势把手搭了上去，那只手突然抽走，他的后背又挨了一次地板。  
“通行卡。”  
“在我身上……”太宰治站起来重重地坐回沙发上，骨节分明的手指将紧束的领带勾向一边，坐姿散漫，面上微红，他一仰头，“我喝醉了。找不到它在哪。应该是衣服的右口袋。”  
中原中也伸手摸了，没有。  
“试试左边口袋？”  
摸了，没有。  
只剩裤子了。  
这家伙等着看自己笑话呢。中也难得没有生气，冷笑一声，“指纹锁是吧？”  
“为什么这么认为。”  
“你的属下亲口说，在你手上。”  
“……”太宰治抿了抿嘴。  
“他喝醉了，你来搭把手。”中原中也把压在自己身上的重量丢给射击场不远处守卫着的下属。“噢，好。”那人一脸难以置信，谁不知道黑手党里太宰治是最能喝的一个，酒吧倒闭了他可能还没倒。装醉使干部大人快乐，只能这么理解了。  
中原中也抓着太宰治的手刷完了门禁，下一秒自己的后颈唰地凉了一下，项圈取掉了。  
“戴着炸弹睡觉，口味挺重啊。”  
他怀疑太宰治其实是一路清醒的。  
次日晚上。  
中也最反感太宰治审讯犯人一样的口吻盘问他今天做了什么，连去哪个公共厕所都要知道。他极不情愿的，像是施舍太宰治一样从牙缝间蹦出一两个字，有一搭没一搭的敷衍。  
“你好像有点心不在焉，”太宰治例行公事解掉了他的项圈，“不开心？”  
“脖子上挂个炸弹谁会开心得起来啊，蠢货。”中原中也看着他新缠的雪白绷带，手臂扬起一点点似乎是火药的味道。他应该开过枪。  
“中也不想知道今天我干了什么吗？”  
“对你就连穿什么颜色的衣服都懒得看。”  
“你还真是和你的体温一样冷淡，”太宰治不紧不慢地说道，“我调查了爆炸的原因。”  
那双蓝眼睛的瞳孔毫无预兆地紧缩了一下。  
“ASC的走私船被你误劫了。AcqueSCCommunity是一个和港口黑手党性质相同的黑帮组织，和港口黑手党共享公海声呐。他们擅自驶入公海猎捕人鱼。要是不信可以带你去看船骸。至于为什么人鱼会出现在浅水域，是你同伴的主意吧。说到底，是他们害死了自己，还拖累了你。”  
中原中也愣住了，眼前浮现那艘安静的缓慢靠近的大船，直觉告诉他这是拉了张大网的死神。小家伙们却兴高采烈地让自己用异能击沉它，像往常一样。游得最欢炽最靠近船的那个突然被一支细长的黑色鱼刺贯穿了，巨大的力道使他幼小的身躯转了个向，鲜血不断从嘴里染开。甲板上站着一圈手持铳筒的人。噗噗噗几声，血雾在中也身旁炸开。底下还有一张透明的电网越收越紧。  
“我没有别的选择。”  
自己用异能把甲板上的人溺进海里，那些气急败坏的家伙引爆了船上所有的雷药。  
“中也，”冰冷的子弹上膛声响起，黑洞洞的枪口对准他的眉心，僵持片刻后枪口忽然掉向，直直的把枪抛了出去，“我也有朋友。同样的情况下我会和你做同样的事。”  
“……”中原中也真是不敢想象这家伙的朋友会是什么样的人。他抓住了那支枪，他明白的，要么生，要么死，这就是活着的全部。  
“喂，太宰。”但有些事情因为碍于情面逃避掉的话，会因为悔恨而无法忘怀，就像藤井那样。  
“怎么？”  
中原中也三两步踏过去，一把扯住他的领子，霸道又温柔地吻了上去。只掠掠压过他沾染酒液的嘴唇便松开了。  
空气霎时安静得不像话。  
太宰很久没吱声，中也抬头看他，那是一副非常奇怪的表情。他垂下眼皮，隐忍地抿了抿湿润的嘴唇，上面都是中也的口水，眉头不时皱起，这通常是拉不出屎才有的反应。  
“你耍什么疯？”声音又沉又冷。  
“道歉。”中原中也即使认错也板着脸，“人类的道歉方式不就是亲吻吗？”在他看来亲别人等于说对不起，除此之外没有任何含义。  
“为什么道歉。”  
一见到他的脸，中原中也此刻又觉得自己骂的话是没错了，他烦躁不安的挠了挠头，有点想不通，张着嘴缓慢地，违背了自己的心意，  
“不该在水里打架……对你不公平。”  
“就为这个？”太宰治微微一笑，看着中也没有半点揶揄玩弄的认真神情，他忽然抿紧嘴唇严肃起来，严肃地用实际行动告诉他什么才是表达愧疚的正确方式。太宰治可没忘记与谢野和梶井左来右去反反复复在他耳朵边强调的东西。“苍白的言语还是省省吧，赎罪还差不多。”  
于是中原中也被人逼到墙角，摁着套弄最后射了满满一管采集器。太宰治变态的名号在他这里算是彻底坐实了。  
女医生看着将采集器送来的太宰治，吃惊地扶了扶眼镜，“前两天还打得要死要活，今天就好得把人家子子孙孙弄来了。哇，太宰先生……真有你的。”  
“只是防止我们的人再被他一尾巴拍死的必要措施而已。”  
“我等会把这个带进冷冻库里，匹配活体雌性人鱼可能要花上很漫长的时间，不过这很值得。”与谢野打开手提箱将采集器放进去，里面有暂时冷冻的装置，“真及时啊，中标者后天就要把他带走了。差不多准备一下就好。另外，梶井和我查了一下前辈们还在时的记录，有中原中也的少量信息。我说怎么记得他名字呢，原来听前辈们偶然提起过。”  
“确实有这回事，”中原中也的信息一直是港口黑手党的机密，他的档案袋上鲜明标记着破坏力SSS级。“十年前，他搞沉了濑户内海附近的半个支部之后逃之夭夭，先代首领对此也无可奈何。因为公开度很低，绝大部分黑手党成员都不知道。”太宰治寥寥带过。  
“然后就把他卖给ASC？”  
“嘘。”从进来到坐下，他脸上一直挂着笑。直觉告诉与谢野晶子，他不是因为中也要走了才高兴的。  
“不管从什么角度来说，这次太宰制定的战略方案都是理论上的最优解。”森鸥外看着笔记本屏幕显示Acque S Community汇入的6后面0多得吓人的全款，轻轻敲了敲桌面，“ASC很难想到是人鱼击沉了他们，也不会怪到港口黑手党头上，违背合约驶入公海在先，只能吃哑巴亏。”  
“把追踪器藏到那孩子的牙里，也有点辛苦太宰先生了。”广津先生应道。  
“嘛。他还蛮开心的样子。也好，孤单太久是需要一个能吵吵架的伙伴了。”  
                六  
中原中也躺在水底，沉默地伸手打碎一串气泡，那是身旁的供氧机提供的。所处的水箱比原先那个小很多，他稍微摸了一圈就绕了回来，尾鳍扫到坚硬冰冷的机器，他不久前碰到过它。看不清楚，四壁都用黑布裹得严严实实的，眼睛在这没什么用。他躺在水底，知道自己被运上了飞机。  
太宰治那天晚上走了以后就没有再来过。啊，想起他就恨得牙根痒痒，那混账肯定在他老娘瘦弱的胎里听了太多邪教书籍，空出来的一只手还要掐着自己的下巴，手指插进来没轻没重挤兑舌头和牙齿，眼神就好像无证兽医在欣赏一副闪亮的狗牙。  
“中也确实很漂亮。”  
除了这句是真的外，太宰说了不少废话，某种程度上的dirty talk，中原中也在逐渐失控的十几分钟里也全都记住了，这真他妈奇妙。他无情地戳灭了自己顶多作为观赏人鱼的幻想泡沫，大肆渲染食物链顶端的扭曲程度是喜欢吃冰淇淋的没见过世面的中也绝对想不到的。……吵死了。牙被太宰碰过后就一直隐隐不太舒服，他鬼使神差用舌头去添后排的大牙，稍微动了几下，从牙缝掉出来一个小小的正方形黑色金属片。  
中原中也愣住了。  
买主已经看中也在透明水箱中游弋了一个小时，他满面红润，双眼发亮地夸赞着，不带任何情欲，只是一种对美的纯粹欣赏，眼神像极了婴儿望见母亲手里的花。中原中也不时摆动鱼尾，轻灵地绕池子一圈又一圈暗自观察环境。奢华的暗调赭红色室内装饰，地毯花纹繁复，墙上挂满了关于人鱼的名贵油画。这里没有任何窗户，光来源于埋入地里的灯，灯光由下往上照，似乎一切只为突出池子里灵动的幽蓝。这里应该是地下室。买主似乎是有点看够了，把中原中也打捞出来平放在精致的冒着白雾的水晶柜上，开始往他的躯体上摆放早已准备好的丰盛食物。  
太宰治一语成谶。  
那家伙要是看见自己乳头上点了两坨甜腻的奶油肯定会笑到打鸣，中原中也的睫毛因为他的懊恼抖动了几下。不对，这种情况下为什么要在乎太宰怎么想。  
“杰作……”近了看买主其貌不扬，却保持着普通人不会有的风度，又或许是他隐藏得太好了。他把沾着奶油的手指伸进嘴里吮干净，再点缀一点鼠尾草和迷迭香算是人鱼遮得严严实实的收尾。自己身上仿佛盖满了冰凉的青苔，中也一点也看不见，所以不觉得摆盘有多美。  
“你很沉默，不声不响的配合我。确实如森鸥外和太宰治所说，脾气驯顺，像匹良驹。你应该不会怕疼吧。”  
驯顺？为了把自己卖掉他还真是什么话都说得出口。  
“他们还送了一套衣服作为赠礼，说是你喜欢的，我一并带来了，原以为是耍什么花招，仔细检查后发现确实是普普通通的衣服，这才使我安心下来。”中年男子俯下身，鼻尖轻轻搁在肉欲裸露的皮肤上，他如痴如醉地轻嗅着，“我不认为你要一条西装裤有什么用。人类的两条孱弱无力的双腿只是自然进化的必要，趋利避害的产物，在美学上却是赤裸裸地撕裂维度的倒退。深海没有镜子，蓝天也不会有倒影，你怎么才能明白自己如解剖学般精确的构造比例，又如何窥视那形而上学那般捉摸不透的缥缈呢……为了得到一条活体人鱼，为了得到可移植的鱼尾，我付出了太多，我根本不愿意和港口黑手党共享公海声呐，却不得不这么做，唯恐错过人鱼尾巴细微摆动出的珍珠碎末。”  
中原中也听到“共享公海声呐”，瞬间明白了面前的人是谁。  
滴答，滴答。冰柜上垂下一只青白色的手臂，殷红的血液顺着渐渐僵硬的皮肤蜿蜒而下，汇聚成小小的血泊蔓延到一双黑亮的皮鞋前。  
修长的手指将服帖的衬衫领口往上紧了紧，额前的珊瑚橙碎发一把捎了上去，海蓝色的双眼闪烁着锐利的光芒，周身燃烧暗红色异能的中原中也扯起嘴角扬了扬，  
“可我崇尚暴力美学啊。”  
                七  
伴随着直升机的一阵强烈震动，与谢野晶子差点因为站不稳掉出机舱，太宰治及时伸手拉了一把。  
“这里异能值已经非常高了。”与谢野晶子看着数值快速增长的探测器，抬起手臂捂住口鼻遮挡灰尘。他们正在ASC的老巢上空，爆炸和建筑撞击激起的扬尘笼罩着断壁残垣，夕阳下的空中可见度非常低。梶井基次郎带着柠檬炸弹和部分从地面突进，与谢野只希望部队不要出事才好，因为天上有个貌似在飞的家伙乱砸石头。  
“中也……”太宰治认出那个攀在巨石上的狂躁身影，并非飞行，只是利用异能在漂浮的石块间高速穿梭着，血迹斑斑，精力异于常人的旺盛。突然，中也轻易举起一块巨石，连带着他自己，像一颗小陨石似的高速冲向地面。  
大地剧烈晃动了一阵。  
“直升机再低一点！”  
“太宰先生，迫降很危险……”  
飞行员已经努力悬停在某处还算完整的建筑上空，离建筑顶部还有一段距离。  
“这也是你的计划？”与谢野晶子看着他被风打乱的头发下那张冷漠而茫然的脸。  
“不是。”嗓子有点干，仿佛是另一个人在说话。太宰治拉下肩头的外套挂到胳膊上，就那样抓着绳索纵身而下。  
“喂！太宰！”  
她把探测器丢到一边，“太宰！”  
他就那样抓着绳索跳下去了。  
与谢野晶子抓起对讲机的手有点发抖，望着茫茫的灰尘，对梶井说道估计太宰已经到达地面，坐标是……务必尽快清扫障碍，火速支援。  
太宰治落到地上时左肩不慎刮伤，肩头处的衣服渐渐湿了，皮肉和衬衫连得难舍难分，他顾不上那么多，只有一个念头：  
找到中也带他回去。  
所以说中原中也才是个麻烦精，本来想他制造骚乱后逃出来，顶多在街头流浪一天半天。之前特意让大姐带他熟悉基本街道设施就是为了防止中也因为环境实在太陌生而不知所措。哪里想过他凭一己之力几乎把ASC的据点给端掉了，这种可怕而近乎诡异的异能形态中原中也从来没和自己提起过，完全超出了预先的设想范围，他不喜欢一切计划外事物。太宰治凭着直觉在枪林弹雨里翻滚了这么久，直觉这次告诉他如果不快点赶到，中也就会死。  
他在落石和灰尘中奔跑着，不时开枪解决路上几个ASC的杂碎，脑子一刻没有停过，他清楚中也到底是为什么道歉，只不过自己觉得道歉是一种傻里傻气的行为所以没有计较多余的感情。  
现在太宰治有些近乎悲悯的意识到，中也其实是在乎自己的，他从自己腐烂的破里子里看到了别的东西。  
失去控制的中原中也什么也听不见，他的心跳快得让人害怕，快要堕入一扇黑红的门与血色融为一体的时候，一只手将他拉了回来。  
他被抽去全身力气一般差点跪在地上，慢慢能听见除了蜂鸣以外的声音了，眼前也有了光和不同的颜色，温热的液体顺着脸颊不断滴落，他开始感觉到了疼痛。模糊的线条逐渐重合清晰起来，认出了抓着自己的缠着绷带的手后，中也笑了，笑得像押中的赌徒，呼吸困难让他的笑虚弱而无声。  
“从嘴里抠出追踪器的时候，我就知道，”中原中也头一歪栽进太宰的怀里，压着他的胸口喷了口鲜血，不断用絮絮低低的声音重复同一句话，一遍，一遍，又一遍，直到昏过去。太宰治费了点劲才听清他说的什么，  
“……你这混蛋一定会他妈的来救我。”  
“中也，没事了。”喉结上下动了动，太宰治头一次这么温柔，轻轻吻了他头顶还算可爱的发旋，用西装外套罩住他。爆炸产生的高温灼伤了中也的皮肤，至少在支援赶到前阻挡热浪侵袭造成脱水。  
                 八  
和煦的微风拂动着薄薄的白色窗帘。  
“怕你身上的烧伤入水溃烂，就没有再把你放回去了，”与谢野晶子拿着湿毛巾擦拭着中原中也已经复原的略微干燥的手臂，“不过水箱已经让人洗好了。”  
“谢谢。”他转了转胳膊，声音听起来颇有力量，“……我睡了多久？”  
“三天。”  
“时间真长啊，做了个很长的梦。可惜记不清了，”中原中也想起什么似的咬了咬牙，“对了，那家伙现在在哪？”  
“一大早的，好像听见妖怪想找我干架的声音。”讨人厌的黑色身影出现在门口，“躺床上的那个收拾一下出来，首领要见你。”  
“要我加入港口黑手党？”中原中也皱起眉头，倒是没那么意外。太宰治丢给他的那支枪就是橄榄枝，而自己心领神会接住了。Acque S Community在港口黑手党的敌对名单上被划去罪恶的一横。中原中也解答了森鸥外对自己能力的疑惑，表示他是知道太宰治能无效化才启用另一种形态「污浊了的忧伤」，动机很大部分只是为了报同伴的仇。  
“实际上，你也没地方去了不是么？”森鸥外和善的笑脸朝着他。  
确实，自己本来就是一无所有的人，同伴已死，他也不想回到海里了。  
“如果，我开条件呢？”ASC的控制室已经被一并摧毁，部分公海声呐失效，中原中也目光锐利，“关闭剩余的声呐。”  
“可以。”森鸥外欣然答应。  
“还有——”  
太宰治感觉到气氛有点不妙，果然下一秒中原中也的眼睛就牢牢锁定了自己。  
“当初我被他尽情玩弄。我要这家伙无条件给我玩一天。”  
森鸥外看向太宰，心里有数，“太宰君的意思呢？”  
“……真糟糕呜哇真糟糕。”太宰治摸了把脸，“算了，就当你一天的保姆好了。”  
在当天，港口黑手党据点可以看到难得一见的奇景，这不是假话。干部大人丢下工作陪新来的小不点进行各种羞耻的活动。  
部下对着头上扎了两个揪揪的干部鞠躬，太宰先生好。  
部下对着脸上画了三撇黑线，头发像鸡窝的干部鞠躬，太宰先生好。  
部下对着拿了两个香草冰淇淋一边吹酒瓶的干部鞠躬，太宰先生好。  
部下对着衣衫不整，呃……确实是衣衫凌乱的干部，深鞠躬，太宰先生好。  
从白折腾到黑，年仅十八的太宰忍不住仰天长啸“我这把老骨头”并且捂着疼痛的腰坐在水箱顶。  
“我脚下留情了，否则你脊椎都断了白痴。”只在水面露着半个脑袋的中也看着他揉搓腰部被踹的地方，突然，太宰治朝自己勾了勾手，虽然很不情愿，但他还是慢慢游过去了，“干嘛？”  
湿发紧贴着中也光滑的皮肤，水珠沿着动人的线条滚落，偶尔停留在微微张开的嘴唇上，湿睫毛下的蓝眼睛就那么望着自己。  
太宰治意识飘忽了一瞬，声音轻飘飘的，“你刚刚游过来的样子好乖，中也当我的狗吧。”  
“还没睡醒呢？”中原中也攥紧了拳头。  
“我只是想告诉你一件事情，”太宰治微笑着伸出手托住了中也的脸，大拇指轻轻压过他的下唇，  
“亲吻其实代表讨厌这个人，中也这么讨厌我，一定要多亲亲我。”  
————————————  
感谢！  
附赠一个小段子  
#男友不如机车系列#  
“太宰，等会出任务用我的机车载你！”  
“你学不会用宝贝这个词吗？”  
“太宰，等会出任务用我的宝贝机车载你！”  
hhhhhhh改梗。


End file.
